


Words Left Unsaid

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Last words, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so stubborn,” they whisper, their voice high and thin with grief. One hot tear splashes on his forearm and then another, like raindrops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Left Unsaid

"Don’t look down," Hange tells him. They clutch his arm to their chest, one of their hands clasping his. Hange’s knuckles are white and he tries to hold on as tightly but he doesn’t have the strength. "I don’t want it to be the last thing you see."

So he looks at Hange. Dirty sweat runs into his eyes, blurring his vision, and he wants to pretend it’s because of this that he’s crying. “I—,” he tries, but blood, slippery and hot, leaks from his mouth and his stomach in time with his thudding heartbeat.

Hange shushes him. “You’re so stubborn,” they whisper, their voice high and thin with grief. One hot tear splashes on his forearm and then another, like raindrops.

"I-I’m sorry," he manages to rasp on a shuddering exhale. It sounds more like a death rattle than a confession and for a mere second he feels a desperate kind of pride for at least getting those words out.

But there’s so much more he needs to say. More he needs to apologize for. He means to tell them he’s sorry for not being stronger. Sorry for breaking all the promises he made. Sorry Mike died when he deserved so much better. Sorry Hange’s the one getting left behind. Sorry the Titans took his arm and his legs and his life. Sorry because he didn’t accomplish half the things he set out to do.

 _I love you_ , he means to say.  _I never stopped_.

But he dies, and he can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> can also be found on my tumblr, teenytinytitanslayer. thanks for reading!


End file.
